Lia
by avatarfan1206
Summary: Zuko and Iroh arrive in Ba Sing Se and meet a girl of Zuko's past.ZukoxOCThis is my first fanfic. Enjoy!


**LIA**

**ZUKO AND IROH ARRIVE IN BA SING SE AND MEET A WOMAN OF ZUKO'S PAST**

With a couple more miles to Ba Sing Se. Zuko goes back into his past about 3 years ago, after the unforgettable Agni Kai event.

When Zuko and Iroh were about to leave the fire nation and start the quest for the avatar. Iroh boarded the ship with ease, looking forward to play Pai Sho with the cook.

Zuko, about to board the ship when he suddenly felt someone clutching his hand . He turned around and saw Lia, his one of a kind childhood friend and the person betrothed to Zuko.

She had shoulder length black hair and golden eyes just like him. Lia was also a descendant of Avatar Roku and she also seemed to have learned a bit of waterbending. She wore the necklace Zuko gave her for her birthday. The necklace had a red pendant shaped just like fire.

Lia had teardrops dropping down her face. " So I guess this is goodbye" Lia said softly. " Don't say that. I promise I'll come back for you." Zuko said to her. Lia looked at him. He looked back. Zuko leaned over to kiss Lia, but before he could do so, Iroh called Zuko and told him that they were about to leave. In a hurry, Lia kissed him on the cheek and ran off crying.

That night Zuko didn't do anything but stay in his room. He lay down in the dark and stare at the ceiling.

Back in the present, Zuko and Iroh arrive in Ba Sing Se. They look for a place to stay and pass by a cabbage cart. Without looking what was in front of him. Zuko accidentally bumps into someone and lands back front on the cabbage cart they passed by earlier. Due to the sudden impact, Zuko becomes unconscious

Slowly opening his eyes Zuko realizes that he is lying down on a bed inside a small room and across to where he is, another bed with green beddings.

The door opens and he sees a young lady with long black hair, golden eyes and a beautiful necklace with a red pendant shaped like fire worn around her neck. Followed by his Uncle Iroh. " Zuko, Sifa is the girl to bumped into earlier. She lives with her aunt here in Ba Sing Se. And seeing that you got hurt, she decided to let us stay her for a while" Iroh told Zuko. Sifa walked toward Zuko with a food tray. She put the food tray on Zuko's bedside table and soon left the room.

That evening after dinner, Zuko went straight to bed. Suspicious of the necklace Sifa wore. Zuko lay on his bed and soon after, fell asleep.

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night and looked outside his window there he saw Lia going outside trying to sneak out. Zuko trailed Sifa and followed her towards a bridge. Zuko sees Lia stopped halfway on the bridge. Zuko hid near the bridge and looked at Lia. She seemed to be talking to someone but there was nobody there except for Zuko.

Zuko walked towards Sifa and before he could surprise her, Zuko accidentally stepped on a twig. Sifa turned around and there, she saw Zuko. "Who are you" Sifa asked him. Zuko does not answer. Sifa looks at him straight in the eye and realizes he is no ordinary earth kingdom citizen. She realizes that he was Prince Zuko.

" Zuko?" Sifa asked him. " It's me Lia" Sifa said softly.

Zuko's eyes widen. Lia runs to him and hugs him. Zuko looks at her. And without meaning to he kissed her on the lips. It may have been a few seconds before their lips separated. Zuko smiled and looked at her. He had never been this happy in years.

That morning Iroh surprised to see Zuko smiling ( Zuko usually is in a bad temper).

During breakfast, Lia and Zuko sat beside each other. Lia's aunt, Ari was very pleased to hear that they were fire nation refugees. After breakfast Ari asked Lia to go to the marketplace with Zuko and buy some cabbages.

Meanwhile back in the fire nation, Azula along with Admiral Zhao's replacement, Admiral Kio plans a surprise attack on Ba Sing Se using their recently acquired hot air balloon which was found near the northern air temple. Still upset about the loss of the north pole, Fire Lord Ozai hires a deadly assassin to go after Zuko and Iroh.

TO BE CONTINUED………


End file.
